Dreams and thoughts turn into actions
by raventeen
Summary: Raven is now entroduced to romance.She lookes at man that is ever so what fine.She has a dream about him that makes her powerless against the control of her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Somebody**

In the darkest room of the tower ly Raven Roth.She seems to have no emotions at all what so ever,but realy deep down she has compasion.This story is about a man she looks at in the mall.He is ever so fine to her.In every aspect there is not one thing wrong with him.When she goes to the tower.Well read tha story.

7:00 A.M Raven awoke by a loud knocking at her door.She suddenly yawns then get out of bed.In alone silence in her room she walks to the door.She ever so slowly she opens the door.Starefire standing there patiently waiting for a response.Raven looks at her.Starefire what are doing up at this time of hour,asked raven?You didn't forget about the shopping day,did you?Oh!No.GET UP THEN!

5 Minutes later raven was ready.They both flew to the mall in bayside.As crowd grew thicker the faster they flew.They pushed,and shoved to the door.When they hit the enterence of the mall there was packs of people everywhere.Look,yelled starefire!There was a new clothes line out in stores.As soon as starefire saw those wonderful clothes she automaticly walked to section.She stared at the clothes for 5 seconds,and found the outfit she has been always wanting.Raven sat on the bench noticeing the huge clothes section.

She looked at people as they past by her.After a while she became bored,so she got up,and look around for something that she did like.She found a pretty outfit that she could fit in,but didn't jump to any conclusions.She walked to a lonely spot in the mall were very few people go.She sat down on another bench.She scanned around the room,but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a man that was putting a shirt back on the hanger.She looked at him for moment then searched him down.She looked at his face which was pleasent to look at.She looked at body.Hehasthe most outstanding figure.She had a thought going in her head.This man isfine.She realized that she was showing emotion.The bench turned black,and then just shatterd.She had aseince of compasion forming within he mind.She tried her best to reject it but it never went away.She was over welmed by the fact that this man is the one for her.

She knew deep in her mind that she can endeed not like him.She looked at him for another hot second then walked tward starefire's current location.Starefire bought herself some clothes then they headed back to the tower.

When they reached the tower,night began to fall.Starefire went to her room hang up clothes then went to bed like everybody else.For some reason raven couldn't sleep.For some reason that man kelp running through her mind.She couldn't stand the fact that this man is attractive,he has set chapter in her life of emotions.She knows that the stronger her emotions get the more dangerous she is.

About 3:30 A.M she finally drifted off to sleep.

Raven in this story is actually likeing somebody to some exstent.Its weird but she reflects love for this man.

Next chapter is when she meets this man.

Next chapter:The dream?


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2 The Dream**

A few minutes after raven drifted off to sleep,she started to have a dream.

She was set back in the mall were she saw that ever so fine man.The man walked in her direction.She became nervous."What am i going to say",asked raven in her mind.The mysterous man lifted her off her feet,and he was about to kiss raven then she woke up.It was only 7:05 so she went back to sleep.She tried her best to focus on that dream she was having.In about 5 more minutes she went back to sleep.

This time she was set in the tower.She was reading her book.After a while a knock on the door,disturbed her reading.She shut her book,and walked to the door.She slowly opened the door,and in an instant she saw that man.Her eyes met his mezmorizing blue eyes.She said,come in.Please come in.The man walked in the door shut it behind him.What a nice place you have he said.She said yes its a nice sit down,she said.Would you please tell meyour name asked raven.He said nothing.Then in the silence,he said,if you want to find out you must wake up.The room slowly turned black,and she woke up in her room.It was11:37.

She got out of bed,and took a shower.She put on her clothes,and walked out the door.

She realized that she could find him mentally.She sat on abench in the park.Her eyes glowed white,she said Azarath Metrion Zenthose!She gave a discription of him in her mind.Her mindtook her too the place that he as located.20933 US 64 Highway west.She in an instant disapeared into thin air itself.She arived at this house outside of Pulaski TN.This place is 1000 miles south of gothem.She knocked on the door.A few seconds later someone answerd it.It was that man again.He said can i help you?Raven couldn't speak.She said,yes can you please tell your name,number,and birthday?He said,First name is,Alan,Last name,Fuller,middle initial,L.

My birthday is not for anybody to know.

My Phone number is (931)-424-5705

Is that all he said?Yes thank you,raven said in a cheerfull voice.As she stepped down from the porch she asked herself,what is his middle name?She didn't jump into any conclusions so she teleported herself back to the tower.

When she made it back to the tower she went into cyborgs room.She got on his computer.She had a power search of Alan Fuller.There were several results.She clicked on his name that had pulaski beside it.When the screen popped up,she was amazed.His middle name is Lee.She thought to herself,Alan Lee Fuller.She roughly had a guess at his age.She thought probably 25-29.Raven knew this man is to old for her.Raven is 17 years old.The screen revealed that he was 27.She was suprized of the age difference.10 Years she thought.Well if i love this man there is no stopping me.She thought in her mind,that age ain't nothing but a number.

Well that raps up this chapter.All the information In this story is true.If you want the 411 on Alan Fuller go to my bio.

Next chapter:Is this the day?


End file.
